Existing document editors allow users to access a document stored remotely from the user's device. For example, the user may use a laptop to access a document stored on a remote server via the Internet. The user may create modifications or changes to the document and send the changes to the remote server. The remote server may receive and apply the changes to the document.
In some document editors, the user may also access a document processor hosted by the remote server to view the document. As the document processor is hosted by the remote server, the remote server controls the document processor. Therefore, any changes made to the document, within the document processor, are transmitted to remote server.